Moving on
by Werewolfe22
Summary: Elena and her aunt Jenna move to La push washingtion to start over. there she meets Jacob Blak and he iprints on her. Bella start to get Jelilous, and why dose Stefan keep calling.
1. Chapter 1: Forks Washington

Prologue

Elena POV

Jenna, and I exited of the plane, the sing said forks, Washington. The buss ride was more than seventeen hours long and was exhausting. The reason why we left was very understandable with Caroline and Bonnie. We left because with vampires and other mystical crechers around there was too much pain and lost in our lives, I lost my parents, my biological parents and my best friend. Jeremy lost Vikki, Anna, and Jenna just decided that she was tired of the lies and that we needed a fresh start.

Today we were moving into a small house that Jenna had inherited from an old relative that died a year ago in another part of Washington called la push, turns out we are also part Native American. Our family is from a tribe called the Qiultan. I wasn't up set that we had to move, I was actually kind of glad. To be away from all of the drama, away from Stefan. We also broke up to. Jeremy and Bonnie are still going strong; there was planning on moving here in a couple of mounts, when she graduates from the eleventh grade.

The ride into forks was not as long as the Flight but it was at least 2 hours. We came at Portland. Washington wasn't really sunny at all, the sky was gray most of the day, and a little sun would show only when the clouds weren't blocking it, witch was often. Seattle wasn't what I expected at all. There were a lot of shopping stores I made a mental to look around next weekend. Forks was a small town that had a lot of trees probably for miles. It wasn't much. Now La push was nothing but trees but as we went along the main road the amount of houses began to grow. Each house had its own amount of land. But the house was small.

The main road seem to go on forever, I was falling asleep, until we turned onto a dirt road. A small red house came into view. The house was decorated nice. There were flowers all over the place and from what I could see there was a walk through garden on the side of the house. It was beautiful.

"This is our new home" Jenna smiled. I could tell she was happy, getting out of mystic falls was good for her. And I was kind of excited myself…..


	2. Chapter 2: First Beach

Chapter 2

First beach

Elena's POV

Jenna slid the key into the slot then pushed it open. It made this weird noise, it sound like nails being scraped on a chalk board; we need to get that fixed. But the house was beautiful. Our furniture was already there and it went great with the design of the living room. It was big and had lot of unnecessary space. I remembered Jenna saying something about paying some construction works to remodel the house. I should call them and thank them; they did a really good job. The door on the other side of the room led to the kitchen. Wasn't that big but good enough for me. I was really amazed by the house and I could tell Jenna was staring at me with that "I told you that you would like it" look on her face; and she was.

"So the realist state agent said that there were 2 master bed rooms, and 3 bathrooms. Witch bedroom do you want; you choose" Jenna said

I choose the room on the second floor. I got the whole second floor to myself while Jenna got the first floor. I wanted to see what my bedroom looked like. I ran up the stairs and bust through the door; and it was wonderful. The windows were big and the walls were white, the exact color to match my furniture. My cloths were already there.

"You like it." Jenna's voice came from behind me. She was standing at the door way; smiling.

"Like it, I love it" I looked out the window I was standing in front of, and I could see the beach down the road and I always wanted to go to the beach but everyone was to busy to take me. The beach was always soothing to me weather it was the sound of the waves, and the seagulls' chirping. "You can go if you like" Jenna said. I thanked her and took out my blue bathing suit and my baby blue silk cove up with my white flip flops. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and walked out the door. The drive to the beach wasn't that long maybe 2 or 3 minutes tops. The sun had just come out a couple minutes ago so there was a good chance that the beach was packed today. When I got there wasn't as mush people s I suspected, some were from forks.

I wanted peace and quit so I went further down the beach, I wasn't to far from the other crowds but it was fine. I lade out my beach towel, took of my cover up and walked toward the water. It was cold, but as I walked further out I got use to it. i went further until my feet couldn't touch the soft sand on the sea floor, and I keep going. I floated on my back. I was pretty sure I was falling asleep … I felt movement brush against my bare skin on my back. Then I felt it again, my hart was pounding fast. I decided to head back to the shore but something wasn't letting me; it had got a hold of my leg and stated pulling me under. I started to panic; I was droning and loosing air fast. What ever it was it was behind me I couldn't see a thing. My vision began to blur. My limbs were numb and I lost air seconds ago. I was sinking slowly. Then I felt a sharp pain on my left leg and I blacked out but not befor seeing red hair flotting away.


End file.
